Something to Believe In
by Shizukana Yami
Summary: Daycare AU with Shizaya and the alternates. Basically an excuse to write a Shizaya drabble...that's it.


**AN:Durarara! rightfully belongs to Ryōgo Narita. I, as a massive fangirl, just like tampering with itXD  
Thanks again to my editor and friend Water from the wattpad account ourinfamy. Without you this story would have no punctuation.  
Please feel free to comment if you find a problem or liked the fic  
Happy readings!**

Shizuo had always loved kids. They weren't as judgmental as adults and tended to be in awe of his strength, rather than frightened, so when he found out from Shinra that his school had a baby-sitting club, he immediately went to sign up.

They'd been walking past a club bulletin board when Shinra stopped and pulled a half hidden flyer out from under some sports club notices.

"Hey, look at this, the babysitting club for teachers kids is asking for volunteers to help before and after school. Think you'll try it?" He asked cheerfully. Shizuo flushed slightly; Shinra knew how much Shizuo love to play with kids, but it never cease to embarrass him a little when Shinra talked about it out loud.

"I dunno, maybe," he shrugged it off and walked towards his next class, mentally reminding himself to go check it out after school.

Checking his schedule, Shizuo realized he had last period free, so after 3rd period he grabbed his bag and went to the entrance hall to change his shoes. He found the club room in a small separate building to the left of the main building, before the field. He knocked awkwardly on the door. Not hearing an answer, he slid the door open, while muttering, "Pardon the intrusion."

He had just stepped inside when something bumped into his legs.

Shizuo looked down, startled. A young boy who looked a little over the age of one was clinging to his legs and crying loudly. Shizuo's first instinct was to pick him up, which he did.

"Shh, shh, you're alright. What's wrong?" he cooed softly to the boy, patting his back and bouncing him. The boy quieted down and stared at Shizuo. It was obvious he had no clue who was holding him, but that didn't seem to bother him. Shizuo patted him once more on the back.

"See? All better! Can I put you down now?" the kid wrapped his arms and legs tighter around Shizuo and shook his head slightly. Taking that as a no, Shizuo turned his attention to the rest of the room, and the lack of adult supervision which worried him. He heard a snore from a pile in the corner of the room that was covered in stuffed animals. Walking closer, Shizuo discovered a sleeping teen with raven hair, covered in stuffed animals and other sleeping children. His bangs fell over his face messily, and long eyelashes brushed his cheeks. His nose was small, and his mouth with half open while he snored quietly. Under the brightly coloured apron decorated with stickers, was the school uniform. Shizuo coughed lightly.

"Excuse me," he said politely. The teen's eyes flew open, revealing red irises. He looked around quickly and, noticing Shizuo, he smirked, "Well, if it isn't Superman."

Shizuo tensed, making the child on his hip shift. "What do you mean?" he asked, feigning innocence, but still on guard.

"I already know about your super strength. There's no need to pretend." The teen gently moved the two children off his stomach, to lie next to the three other kids on their own blankets. He stood up, and Shizuo noticed his lean body was a few inches shorter than himself.

Shizuo open his mouth to retort, when there came a loud bang and a cheerful, "Hello, Izaya-kun are you awake?" Shinra came bounding in, but stopped suddenly when he saw the two facing each other.

"Oh, hello, Shizuo-kun. I see you've already met Izaya-kun," he grinned. "And Psyche. He must like you a lot to allow you to pick him up, he usually fusses if anyone but Izaya-kun holds him," he continued to babble. "Izaya-kun and I met in middle school, he helped me out with my science club." At this his smile faltered a little, "and Izaya, I went to primary school with Shizuo. I hope you both can be good friends," Shinra ended his rant and stood there beaming at the two of them.

Just then a loud voice exclaimed, "Hibiya all done napping!"

The three teens turned to see one of the once sleeping children on his feet, blanket now wrapped around his shoulders to make a cape. "Hibiya wants crown now," the boy, who Shizuo by now had guessed was named Hibiya, said in a demanding tone.

"What do we say?" Izaya asked the boy, turning his attention from Shizuo in favor of the child before him.

"Please," Hibiya replied with impatience. Izaya chuckled and reached for a small gold crown on top of one of the shelves. He handed it to the boy, who promptly stuck it on his head and smiled. He ran over to one of the other kids and shook him. "Delic, wake up. Let's play castle. I'm the prince, and you're the butler."

Izaya walked back over to Shizuo. "So, you're here to volunteer?"

Shizuo nodded silently and shifted the boy- Shinra had called him Psyche- to his other hip.

"Well, alright," Izaya said and, pointing to each kid in turn, he named them. Hibiya was the one in the crown. The blonde playing with him was Delic. Roppi and Tsuki were twins, both were very shy and mostly stuck to themselves. Tsugaru was the other blonde, who was apparently obsessed with yakutas and wore one all the time.

"...And Psyche is the one on your hip, he's my brother." he concluded.

"Nii-chan!" Psyche cooed in confirmation.

"If you're going to work here, you're required to come to school at 8:30 and stay here until school starts. After school, you need to stay until 3 o'clock, when the teachers come to pick their kids up."

"Who stays with the kids during class?" Shizuo asked, Psyche was getting heavy and he wanted to put him down, but when he tried Psyche squeeze his legs tighter making it impossible.

"I do," Izaya replied smirking. "And before you ask, I only have to go to one class, because I've already finished the other courses"

Shizuo decided he hated this kid. He was so cocky and obnoxious, acting like he knew him-

"I do," Izaya said, cutting into Shizuo's thought. Shizuo jumped. "You looked like you were pissed off about something. Most people look like that when they think about me, and I do know you. I read all the student files before school started."

Shizuo was slowly starting to get pissed off, but his curiosity won out when he asked, "What class are you taking?"

"It's a special course that the staff added for me, as a thank you for doing this. Basically a mix of Science and Psychology, it's during last period. That's why we need other people to join."

Shinra practically squealed, "That's so perfect, since Shizuo has last period free."

"So I can expect you tomorrow?" Izaya asked Shizuo, turning his attention to a now waking Tsugaru. "Hello Tsugaru. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Psyche?" Tsugaru asked, ignoring Izaya's question. Psyche wiggled out of Shizuo's arms to go over to Tsugaru. Psyche hugged him and then dragged him over to the blocks to build a tower.

Shizuo smiled at them, before looking over at Izaya to answer him. He was surprised when he saw a similar smile on the raven's face, so he stuttered slightly, trying to reply to the question, "Y-yeah."

The door opened once again, admitting three of the female teachers who worked at the school.

"Hello Izaya," Namie-sensei said.

Hibiya squealed with joy and ran over to his mother, "Mommy, look! I'm a prince!"

Namie took her son's hand and led him out with a "Thank you."

Vorona did the same with Tsugaru and Delic. Tsugaru waving at them as they left. Izaya waved back and walked over to Roppi and Tsuki, who were still sleeping. Shaking them gently to wake them up, he cooed, "Roppi, Tsuki, your mom's here. It's time to go home."

Tsuki sat up slowly and rubbed his eye with a fist. Saki, who had been talking to Shinra about homework, walked over to them. "Come on boys, its time to go home." She picked both of them up, said thank you to Izaya, and left.

"Well, it's time for me to go home to my darling Celty!" Shinra piped up. He left, leaving Shizuo with Izaya and Psyche, who had started clean up the toys that littered the floor while Psyche looked at a book quietly in the corner. Shizuo put his bag down and knelt to put the tower of blocks back in their box. Izaya looked up. Seeing that Shizuo was helping him, he smirked again.

"You don't start 'til tomorrow, Shizu-chan." he said. Izaya grab a box trains and their tracks and stepped up onto a stool to place them on a shelf a few inches above his head.

As he shifted the box onto the shelf, the stool wobbled, and he gasped as it fell out from under him, throwing him and the box backwards. Izaya was ready to hit the floor rolling- literally. He was already an expert of multiple martial arts and parkour, so he was surprised when he felt his fall cushioned by a soft, but muscular something. After the shock wore off, he turn to see what caught him and saw it was Shizuo, whose mouth was moving like he was talking. Through a haze, he made out: "...I thought you might need help. I guess I was right, flea."

Shizuo was wearing a smirk of his own, but it fell when he saw the small flush on the others cheeks. Quickly pushing the blushing raven off his chest, Shizuo started to gather the scattered train tracks, putting them back in the box and sticking it on a shelf. All but rushing back to his bag, he left as fast as he could. Izaya, still confused, cleaned up the rest of the mess. As he cleaned, his confusion turned to frustration. He didn't understand why Shizu-chan had caught him. He was perfectly capable of catching himself, and even if he wasn't, he would only have gotten a scratch from it. Also, if he went through all the trouble to save him, why did he run away?

Izaya pulled out his phone, searching through his contacts until he found Shizuo's name. Shooting the blonde a quick text, he took off his apron and hung it behind the door. Grabbing his bag and picking up Psyche, he made his way home.

Shizuo was just letting himself in the door of his house when his phone pinged, telling him he had a text. Pulling out his phone, he saw a number he didn't know. Shizuo shrugged as he stepped out of his shoes and tread up to his room. Flipping his phone open on the way, he read through the message twice, his teeth clenching, cheeks heating up.

{Ne~ Shizu-chan, why'd you leave me so quickly? Could it be you got a hard on from catching me? Naughty Shizu-chan! O.o Just remember to come to school on time.

P.S. Psyche says hi ~Oh also save this number. It'll make things a lot easier for both of us.}

"Who is that, nii-chan? A girl?" Shizuo hadn't realized Kasuka had come up behind him on the stairs. He blushed harder and bolted to his room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Kasuka standing blankly on the stairs. After sending Izaya a text of:

{what the hell flea}

He then reluctantly saved his number under 'flea.' Shizuo decided he wasn't hungry, so he finished his homework and went to bed.

"You swear the world has got you backed into a corner, but no one holds your hand to walk into a fight. You swear the light-"*

Shizuo flipped his phone open and turned off the alarm. With his eyes closed, he groaned and stretched. He got out of bed blearily and got ready for school.

He was just walking in the gates when he heard a cheerful, "Shizu-chan!" from behind him. He grimaced and walked faster. He had just reached the club room when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Shizu-chan, I called out to you. Why didn't you stop? It's rude to ignore people! See, now Psyche's crying!" Izaya's smirk was prominent in his voice, and, as Shizuo turned around, he saw that Psyche really was starting to cry.

He panicked, "No! It's okay, Psyche! Good morning!"

Psyche smiled, then reached his hands out to him. Shizuo took him, while Izaya opened the door for them. Walking inside, Izaya took his apron down and tied it around his waist. He pulled down an extra one and held it out to Shizuo, who put Psyche down and pulled the apron over his head. He was struggling to tie it when he felt two small calloused hands brush his, take the strings from him, and tie a tight bow. He turned around to see Izaya walking back to Psyche, who had picked out a book and was holding it out to him. Shizuo was starting to hate the blush that covered his face whenever the raven was near. He was saved from it though, when the door slid open, and Namie came in with Roppi and Tsuki. Both calmly hugged their mother, before shyly walking over to where Izaya was reading. Soon after, Vorona entered with Delic and Tsugaru, who dragged Shizuo into building a giant tower for them. Well, "for Hibiya," Delic had said and it was a palace, not a tower. Last to arrive was a crying Hibiya. Saki explained it was because he had lost his crown, and they had had to go to school without it.

Shizuo grabbed a sheet of paper as Delic rushed to comfort Hibiya and show him the palace. Shizuo drew a quick crown, cut it out, and stapled the ends together. He handed it to Delic, who plopped it on Hibiya's head. Almost immediately, the crying stopped, and Hibiya decided he was a prince and that Delic should serve as his butler forever. Shizuo sighed. That was one disaster avoided. His phone pinged, and he flipped it open to see a message from Flea. He glanced over at the flea, who was reading Psyche a new book, then looked back and read the text

{Quick thinking with the crown problem 200 points!

Good job^_^}

Shizuo was going to get angry, but the points confused him. He sent back:

{i don't get it out of how many}

It only took a few seconds for his phone to ping again:

{That's for me to know and you to guess XP Also class starts in five, you might want to go.}

"Shit!" Shizuo exploded. He excused himself from building a tower with Tsugaru and apologized for cursing, before leaving in a rush. Just making it into class as the bell rang, he collapsed at his desk and pulled out his phone:

{you could have told me earlier so I didn't have to run}

Again, the raven was quick to reply:

{And miss watching you panic? No way! Besides you look hot when you run XD}

Shizuo blushed and shot back:

{go fuck yourself}

He waited for a reply, but, not getting one, turned his attention to the class at hand. It wasn't until the middle of lunch that is phone notified him he had received a message:

{Wouldn't you like to?}

It was short, and embarrassing to no end. He immediately closed his phone Shizuo didn't get it. Was the flea gay, or was he joking? Not that it mattered. Shizuo hated him either way, but he knew he wouldn't win this fight by surrendering. It took another period to think of what to say, and, even then, he knew he had lost, when he sent back lamely:

{no}

You could hear the laughter coming from the adjacent building. Sliding the door open, he saw Izaya hunched over giggling while the kids played by themselves, occasionally sending glances at him.

"I..I have to go to class now, I'll be back after school," Izaya said, voice shaky with laughter. He pulled off his apron and hung it up. "You do realize you're still wearing your apron, right?"

Shizuo look down and saw that, indeed, he was still decked out in the colorful apron that was the club uniform. He blushed fiercely. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" he groaned.

"You try telling the big bad wolf he's wearing a pink apron," Izaya replied, picking up his bag and walking towards the door. "By the way, snack is at 2:30."

He waved and left. Shizuo, cheeks aflame, sank to the ground. He was immediately assaulted by Psyche, who sat down on his lap, book in hand. Shizuo was just opening the book when his phone pinged. He knew who it was before he opened the phone. When he did he was greeted by:

{By the way, 75 points for managing to forget to take off your apron!}

Shizuo shook his head and wrote back:

{what do these points add up to anyway}

His question was left unanswered while Shizuo played with the kids and fed them snacks, before putting them down for a nap. School let out, and, as he listened to the clamour of students leaving for home, his phone pinged. The sound was getting annoying and he made a note to change it, before opening the texts:

{You'll find out later...maybe :P}

That was about as helpful as his other answers had been. Huffing a little, Shizuo let it be, cleaning while he waited for the kids to be picked up. The parents each arrived in turn and picked up their respective children. Shizuo was waiting with Psyche for Izaya to come back. He had remembered to take off his apron and was locking up the room holding Psyche, when Izaya came running up to them

"Sorry," Izaya panted, taking Psyche from Shizuo. "Class ran a little late."

Shizuo's phone pinged. He growled, "I hate that noise." Opening the message, he found a text from his mother telling him to be home early.

Izaya glanced over at Shizuo, "Oh, by the way, can I see your phone?" the slight grin on his face had Shizuo doubting himself, as he handed over his phone. Izaya flipped it open and started rapidly pressing buttons. He handed it back to Shizuo, who took it hesitantly.

"It's not going to blow up," Izaya laughed.

"What'd you do to it?" Shizuo asked, flipping it open, but not finding anything immediately wrong with it.

"I just programmed in a new number. Anyway, we'll see you tomorrow." He turned and left with Psyche. When Shizuo got home, he went through his contacts, but found no new number. He was curious as to what Izaya had really done, but he forgot about it when his mother called him down for dinner. He shoved the phone into his pocket and went downstairs. He found out what Izaya had done halfway through dinner, when a deep male moan and a buzz erupted from his pocket. His mother looked up in shock, but Kasuka didn't seem bothered by it. As they continued to finish their dinner, Shizuo leaped up from the table and ran to his room. Flinging open his phone, he saw it was a text message from the Flea:

{You didn't reply to my last text :( But that's okay! Do you like the new alert sound, I bet your family did XP}

Shizuo was about to punch the wall, but his fist stopped short. He took a few calming breaths and furiously typed into his phone:

{in the middle of fucking dinner flea what was so important to send that during dinner

P.S. I'm changing it right now}

Shizuo went to the settings and found the text alert option. He tried to change it back to the normal ping, but it kept on denying his request. He was about to smash his phone, when it moaned at him again. Flushing red, Shizuo opened the text and read Izaya's message:

{Your reaction of course XD Oh, and you can't change it I locked it!}

Shizuo was pissed. This is so not cool. He knew if he stayed inside, he'd end up breaking something again, and his mother would get upset, so, taking his phone with him, he yelled to his family that he was going out. Shizuo didn't have a specific destination in mind, but he soon found himself near the park he'd played at as a kid. He went to go sit on one of the swings, only to realize it was the same swing he had sat on after the incident with the bakery. His thoughts were just going from murderous to depressed, when he heard a banging on a window nearby. Looking up, he saw a small face pressed against the glass, and a hand slapping it, trying to get his attention. His face split into a smile when he saw that it was Psyche. He waved back at him, and the boy stopped and smiled, then turned and got down from the window. Confused, Shizuo kept watching the window, but the door opened instead. A barefooted Psyche ran to Shizuo and held up his arms.

"Shizu-chan, uppy!" He giggled. Shizuo didn't understand how someone, so normal in the morning, could turn hyperactive at night. He'd picked Psyche up, settling him on his lap and swinging with him, when Izaya came running out of the house, looking worried.

"Psyche!" he yelled, looking around frantically. Psyche laughed and waved at his brother.

"Nii-chan! Shizu-chan!" he called. Izaya saw them and ran over, slumping into the swing next to them.

"Psyche, please, don't ever do that again," he pleaded. "Jeez, I almost had a heart attack, come on, it's bedtime."

It was surprising how motherly Izaya sounded, as he got up and took Psyche from Shizuo, heading back to the house. He called over his shoulder to Shizuo, "You can come in if you'd like, I just need to put Psyche to bed."

They disappeared into the house, but Shizuo decided to stay outside, looking back at the window. Shizuo saw two shadows moving around. He watched them dance. Just then, his phone let out a moan. Shizuo pulled it out, aggressively flipping it open and reading the message:

{I wasn't giving you permission that was an order.}

Shizuo snorted at his phone. The Flea really expected him to follow an order. He typed back:

{doesn't matter I don't want to meet your psycho family you and Psyche are more than enough}

His phone was silent. He glanced at the window, but the shadows were gone. Izaya walked out the door again, closing it behind him. He came to sit next to Shizuo on the swings. They were silent for a moment, before Izaya said quietly, "Damn straight, Psyche is enough. We don't need any of those stupid liars, dead or alive."

The last words were spat out distastefully. Shizuo must have looked confused, because Izaya explained, "My dad went off to America with some whore and hasn't been in contact with us, and my mom died last year, heart attack."

"So you and Psyche are by yourselves?" Shizuo asked. Izaya nodded. "How are you able to support yourself?"

Izaya looked up proudly, "The school's got me on full scholarship, and they pay me for doing the club. The only problem will be when Psyche starts school."

"Why don't you just call your dad and ask for money?"

Izaya laughed sarcastically, "You don't listen too well. He left us. I don't want anything from that son of a bitch."

Shizuo leaped from the swing and stood over Izaya. "Then how the hell do you think you're going to be able to do all this?" he almost yelled.

Izaya didn't seem to care. Nonchalantly, he said, "After school, I have a high paying job offer. It will be more than enough for me and Psyche, we'll be fine. Shizu-chan, why are you so worried?"

His attitude seem to change as he looked up at Shizuo. Through his eyelashes he suggestively asked, "Are you concerned about little ol' me? Why, Shizu-chan, I didn't know you cared!"

Shizuo flushed and turned away. Why was he so worried? Izaya was obnoxious and got off by teasing him, but...

He faced Izaya again, taking in all his features. How could that face look so cute, but the personality underneath be so twisted. Wait did he just say cute? No, Izaya wasn't cute, he was-

Shizuo shook his head. He had no idea what Izaya was, but now, looking at him, Shizuo was compelled to lean down and kiss the raven. Before his mind had even really registered the thought, he had leaned over and placed his lips over the other teens. Izaya's lips were soft, and, as Shizuo moved over them, he just wanted more. He ran his tongue over the raven's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Izaya gasped, and Shizuo took that as an opportunity to plunge his tongue into the other's mouth, tasting him and mapping out every inch of it. When he ran out of breath, Shizuo pulled back, gasping for air. Izaya groaned in disappointment and pulled Shizuo back, capturing his lips again and carding his fingers through the blonde's hair. After what seemed like forever, they both let go, panting and staring at each other wordlessly.

Izaya stood up and leaned against Shizuo's chest. His voice was muffled when he said, "You're right, I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I think I might be able to work it out with your help."

Shizuo wrapped his arms around the smaller male, kissing his head gently. "We might want to go back inside, Psyche's all by himself," he said.

Izaya nodded, and they walked back to the house, Shizuo keeping an arm wrapped around Izaya's waist. Closing the door behind them, Shizuo turned to kiss the raven again, but was stopped by a finger. "That's not how it works Shizu-chan. You get one freebie, but the rest are gonna cost you."

Izaya smiled and skipped away from Shizuo, walking into the kitchen he opened the fridge. "Ne~ you want anything to drink?"

He was about to turn around when two arms wrapped around his middle from behind. "How much?" Shizuo asked in a husky voice.

Izaya shivered and turned in Shizuo's embrace to look him in the face. Shizuo's eyes were filled with lust and his cheeks were flushed slightly. Izaya smiled coyly. "15 points a kiss."

Shizuo chuckled. So that's what the points were for. "And what if I want more than a kiss?"

Izaya laughed outright at that. "Then it will cost you more, Shizu-chan. Seriously, don't you know how this works?"

Shizuo backed Izaya into the fridge. Pushing his knee between the raven's legs, he whispered, "I don't, but I'm sure you could teach me."

It was Izaya's turn to blush, "Shizu-chan, I don't think you have enough points for that."

"I'll make it up to you later," Shizuo mumbled, before claiming Izaya's lips again.

**AN:*Something To Believe In-Parachute  
To hear the full song: watch?v=zyVZ4uVHYR**


End file.
